Neldorand
is one of Ultraman Cosmos kaiju. He appeared in episode 33 "Monster Hunter". It become when fallen into Chaos Header's influence and when modified into a cyborg by Alien Nowar. Subtitle: History Ultraman Cosmos Generation I A natural monster wondering the countryside, Neldorand was spotted by EYES seemingly wounded due to his right horn being snapped off. When EYES used an energy net to try and move the creature, a monster hunter tried to kill Neldorand with a rocket launcher, deactivating the net and nearly knocking the monster out. As EYES was medically treating Neldorand, the monster hunter returned to finish what he started. As he and Musashi fought each other Chaos Organism arrived on the scene and turned Neldorand into Chaos Neldorand. With EYES unable to harm the creature, Chaos Neldorand simply fought back and proved to be too much for them for handle. Once both EYES jet fighters were knocked out of the sky by fireballs, Musashi tried to use flares to distract Chaos Neldorand. The monster hunter is also used his special rocket launcher to fight the monster on for Chaos Neldorand to launch fireballs near him, badly hurting him. Running out of options, Musashi quickly transformed into Ultraman Cosmos. Not long into the battle Cosmos went from Luna Mode to Corona Mode, allowing to him easily take on Chaos Neldorand. After Cosmos' Color Timer went off, he quickly transformed into Eclipse Mode and easily took Chaos Neldorand with little trouble. With a single shot of Cosmium Ray, Chaos Neldorand was destroyed and he found himself in his normal form. Once turned back to normal Neldorand continued to roam the countryside until he fully recovered. He was sent to the Kapuya Island later for protection. Generation II Another Neldorand, with the same appearance just like the one from Kapuya Island and resurfaces due to the impact of Cosmos' previous battle. While it was wondering around the countryside when Chaos Ultraman converted him into , but thanks to EYES with a test vaccine against Chaos Organism he turned back to normal. Like the first one, he too was brought to Kapuya Island. Trivia *Nelodorand II, along with Chaos Ultraman, was referenced by the Spark Dolls Troupe in New Ultraman Retsuden episode 37. Neldorand Mechalator A Neldorand was captured by the Alien Nowar and modified him into a living weapon. After it was released, Cosmos appears and assumes the Eclipse Mode and firing Cosmium Beam which splits into five lasers and destroy the cybernetic parts. Though the two monster and Ultra rejoiced, but Neldorand died due to the poison and the incompatibility of the previous cybernetic parts. Cosmos brought his corpse to the space as a burial. Data - Chaos= - Generation II= Chaos Neldorand II :;Stats *Height: 68 m *Tail length: 57 m *Weight: 83,000 t *Origin: Mikoshiba Forest (HK4 Point) :;Powers and Weapons *Fire Stream: Unlike the first, Chaos Neldorand II can launch extremely explosive fire stream from his mouth in rapid succession. Chaos Neldorand II Fire Stream.png|Fire Stream }} - Mechalator= Neldorand Mechalator :;Stats *Height: 68 m *Tail length: 57 m *Weight: 83,000 t *Origin: Miyanoura district factory :;Powers and Weapons *Enhanced Abilities: As told by an Alien Nowar, when any monsters turned into cyborgs by them, they will receive greater strength and agility. This also includes Neldorand. **Burrowing: Once summoned, Neldorand Mechalator can burrow underground and rise in a greater speed. **Anti-Anesthesia Bomb: Due to the modifications made by Alien Nowar, Neldorand is now immune to anesthesia bombs. :;Weakness Due to being an Earth monster, the metal used to modify him into a cyborg cannot adapt into the monster's body and thus killing him even after the parts have been removed. }} Gallery ec69f06ee8ef3700e3de90d985933574.jpg 10baab626c9b30bb9b3cf1f9dfc51fb0.jpg Cosmos vs Chaos Ultraman & Chaos Neldorand.jpg Category:Ultraman Cosmos Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Cyborgs Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:Kapuya Island Resident Category:Spared Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Chaos Organism Victims